No creí que serias capaz!
by Marga16
Summary: Nunca creí que alguien como tu, el héroe de la ciudad, me haría esto a mi.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen, lenguaje y contenido algo fuerte.**

Al despertar sentí frio, me dolía mi cabeza, producto a un fuerte golpe que me proporciono mi agresor el cual me dejo inconsciente incapaz de poder reconocer su rostro. Pude reconocer que estaba en una habitación oscura, a pesar de la poca luz, pude ver que había alguien sentado en una silla no muy lejos de mi pero lo bastante como para no poder reconocerlo por culpa de aquella escasa luz, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar por culpa del terror que me invadía, me empecé forcejear en la silla, pero fue en vano tenia mis pies y manos atados a fuertes cadenas, escuche una risa por parte de el, tal vez le pareció divertido mi reacción, fruncí el ceño algo molesta pero no podía dejar de temblar, note que el empezó a levantarse y acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi, mostrándose ante la luz que destellaba la luna en aquella fría noche, note como mis ojos se dilataron del miedo y unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, no podía creerlo, esos ojos color cielo, esos cabellos color azul, ese casi perfecto rostro , en sus ojos tenia aquella tela que nunca se quitaba, aquella ceda roja que siempre resguardaba su identidad.

-s splen did…- balbucee casi al borde de caer inconsciente-.

-si mi querida flaky?-me pregunto con total tranquilidad-no te asustes-dijo con total burla- nada ni nadie ni si quiera ese asesino nos van a separar esta noche serás mía-se podía notar la lujuria y deseo en su voz-.

-…-

_-suya? No, debe ser una jodida broma, una broma de mal gusto-_pensé.

Me miro fijamente durante unos segundos, luego no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus suaves labios ya estaban posados sobre los míos, al notar que yo no quería darle acceso a mi boca, mordió mi labio inferior, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme gemir de dolor, aprovechó y introdujo su lengua en mi boca, explorándola con un toque de desesperación, al final el se separo buscando aire igual que yo.

-eres tan dulce como me lo imagine flaky- su voz sonaba, ronca producto del deseo me imagino-.

-d deja…me ir por favor – estaba desesperaba y el lo notaba-.

-no vas a ver que lo disfrutaras-hiso una pausa para luego seguir- no sabes lo mucho que he esperado para esto-termino con una carcajada que invadió aquella habitación oscura.

-….- no podía reaccionar, tenia tanto terror. Yo amo a flippy no a el, yo quiero ser de flippy, no de el. Comencé a llorar, pero a el no le importo. El se permitió empezarme a desnudar y acariciarme de una manera enferma, no me sentía cómoda, estaba siendo violada por el "héroe" de la ciudad. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba desnuda, logre divisar mis ropas desgarradas en el piso, sentí una de sus manos recorrerme desde el hombro hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, empecé a forcejear y fue inútil. Pero para mi sorpresa de la nada derribaron la puerta de la habitación, era el, mi amado veterano, cuando lo vi una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y desapareció al instante al notar aquellos ojos ambarinos en vez de aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda, mi cara se lleno de un inmenso terror.

-rata inmunda, acaso no te enseñaron a no meterte con las cosas de los demás, no te preocupes ahora mismo te enseñare hahahaha-dijo el con esa típica sonrisa llena de afilados dientes acompañada de una carcajada sádica.

- a quien le dices rata inmunda, asesino- su voz tenia un tono lleno de ira-te destrozaré y me librare de un estorbo como tu-dijo con un tono amenazante-.

El oji ámbar mostro aquella típica sonrisa sádica y de sus bolsillos saco una piedra de color verde que brillaba, el peli azul mostro una cara de inmenso terror hacia aquella piedra que parecía inofensiva ante cualquier persona, empezó a temblar y caer de rodillas al piso, ante esto el peli verde se acerco a el y enterró su navaja en la espalda de este y lo voltio quedando boca arriba aprovechó y hiso un agujero en su estomago ignorando los gritos desgarradores de el héroe , claro el disfrutaba que las victimas hicieran eso , después de todos por eso le encantaba hacerle atrocidades a cualquiera, incluso a mi, pero por alguna extraña razón el me veía de su propiedad. No podía hacer nada estaba amarrada, desnuda y tenia vergüenza de que mi cuerpo no poseía prenda alguna, pero peor, estaba viendo una atrocidad, veía como le enterraba aquella piedra en su estomago y reía como maniático sin remedio, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de splendid, todo era un caos.

-¿ahora ya no te sientes tan fuerte verdad héroe de mierda?- en su voz se sentía la ira y la diversión de provocarle tanto dolor a alguien-.

Poco a poco con una dolorosa lentitud paso su cuchillo desde el abdomen hasta su garganta removiéndola en círculos, saco su cuchillo para luego desmembrar sus extremidades sin delicadeza alguna, cuando el cuerpo ya no mostraron señales de vida, fliqpy recogió todo y lo metió en una caja, salió por un momento de la habitación, solo el sabrá donde la metió, tardo mas de 10 minutos en regresar, para solo mirarme con esos ojos que parecían de demonio, cargados de odio y deseo.

-que pena, para splendid, parece que...- hiso una pausa para observar cada punto de mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sentir el peor de los presentimientos, luego prosiguió- tendré que terminar lo que el no pudo-termino de decir con aquella sonrisa maligna y prosiguió a relamerse los labios-.

* * *

**es mi primer historia lol.**

**:( no me juzguen u.u.**

**espero que les guste :3 hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: los personajes de happy tree no me pertenecen.**

Fliqpy POV:

Me la quede observando por un gran rato después de decirle aquellas palabras que note que la dejaron mas que congelada de miedo, no pude controlar mis ojos que la observaban de arriba hacia abajo, a pesar de tener un cuerpo frágil y pequeño, tiene buenas curvas, claro es una mujer de 19 años, ¿que mas se esperaba?. Proseguí a acercarme a aquella deliciosa mujer, pero una voz en mi cabeza me hiso parar en seco, fruncí el seño molesto, ¿acaso no podía dejar que me divierta tan solo un rato?

-no lo hagas, por favor- note su voz algo entrecortada, llena de miedo, claro después de todo era un jodido afeminado-.

-no puedes hacer nada, yo estoy en total control del cuerpo, mientras tu, solo puedes observar como el inútil que eres, acéptalo después de todo, tu también la deseas hermanito-.

-claro que si, pero de la manera mas dulce, no como lo tienes planeado tu, monstro-. El oji verde gritaba furioso dentro de la cabeza del oji ámbar que ahora tenía el completo control del cuerpo.

El oji ámbar ignorando los gritos de suplica que resonaban en su mente, se permito avanzar hacia aquella frágil criatura de melena roja. Pero para su asombro un fuerte dolor en la sien lo detuvo por completo, cayendo de rodillas en aquel frio suelo, solo para gritar de dolor y caer inconsciente, llevándose como producto un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Flaky POV:

Flaky estaba en completo shock, su piel erizada como resultado del frio que hacia aquel lugar.

-flippy…- logro decir en un hilo de voz, estaba preocupada, veía a aquella persona tirada en el piso sin responder, lo cual la puso mas nerviosa aun, quería saber si su amado había regresado, aquel que poseía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y mirada llena de dulzura. Al poco tiempo flaky noto que el se levantaba con un esfuerzo notorio, claro el golpe que se dio no fue nada suave, apenas levanto su mirada de color esmeralda que se posaron rápidamente en los ojos carmesí de ella, mostraron un horror profundo, empezó a avanzar lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ella y desatarla, cuando pudo librarla de aquellas ataduras, se detuvo observando que no poseía prenda alguna, se quito su chaqueta del ejercito y se la coloco en su delicado cuerpo, cubriéndolo para no dejar mas al aire sus bellas curvas, flaky al verlo, solo traía puesto su camisa negra, dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, claro después de todo el estuvo en el ejercito, un sonrojo se deposito en su pálida piel, el era sumamente apuesto, cualquier chica se derretiría por el, con solo que sonriera.

-no te preocupes flaky, te sacare de aquí-. Dijo con ese típico aire protector y una sonrisa que a ella la volvía loca, en ella se produjo un sentimiento de tranquilidad sumamente agradable al oír esas palabras y ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-gracias flippy- le ofreció una sonrisa agradable con un toque de su famosa timidez que no podía controlar. Noto un leve sonrojo en la cara del veterano, ella se rio levemente y prosiguió a depositarle un suave y tímido beso en su mejilla, el se sonrojo mas como si el rubor de sus mejillas quisiera competir con el cabello rojo dela chica. El la levanto en sus brazos, no mostro mucho esfuerzo pues ella era muy pequeña comparado a su cuerpo que era alto y tosco producto de aquellos músculos que poseía, el era el hombre que ella tanto amaba, amable, dulce, respetuoso, caballeroso tan diferente a su otra faceta, tan sádica y maligna, tan sedienta de aquel espeso liquido carmesí, a aquel que ella tanto le tenia miedo. Pero a pesar de ese defecto mental que el tenia, ella lo amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero claro el no lo sabia, ella no quería que aquel apuesto hombre se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos mas prohibidos hacia a el. La voz del ex militar interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la puerta de su casa, el la bajo con toda la delicadeza del mundo, pues el no deseaba que se hiciese daño, ella ya estaba en el suelo, se dio la vuelta quedando los dos frente a frente, el mostros un leve sonrojo y abrió su boca pero luego la cerro, ella noto que quería decir algo pero al parecer el no se atrevía, poso su mirada dudosa en sus ojos esmeralda como si buscase una respuesta a su acción, hasta que el hablo.

-flaky necesito decirte algo, pero quiero decirte que no me es fácil decírtelo-.

* * *

**Este capitulo va dedicado a unas amigas que me dieron un gran apoyo para seguir con esta historia. **

**.stephania.**

**.karolina.**

**hasta el proximo capitulo C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Splendid POV:

Después de haber revivido, me encontraba en mi armario, aun me dolía todas las partes de mi cuerpo, me levante desde donde estaba he intente salir de aquel oscuro lugar lleno de cosas que guardaba cuando ya no me servían, al tratar de salir note que estaba reforzado desde afuera, pero claro, a fliqpy se le olvido un pequeño detalle, soy un súper héroe, tengo la fuerza suficiente como para levantar un edificio completo, di unos pasos hacia atrás y con un leve esfuerzo empujé la puerta abriéndose completamente dando un golpe en las paredes, avance lo mas rápido que pude hasta aquella habitación donde había retenido a la persona, a aquella chica por la cual mi obsesión por ella aumenta sin razón alguna, al entrar me pose en el umbral de la puerta de madera color café claro y observe cada parte de ese oscuro lugar, no había nadie, estaba desolado, aprovecharon para escapar mientras yo estaba muerto.

-te destruiré- el estaba sumamente molesto, una envidia, ira y sentimientos llenos de odio empezaron a invadir a aquel héroe, ¿Por qué aquella hermosa chica con sentimientos tan hermosos tiene que enamorarse de un asesino tan sádico y cruel como ese veterano? , El se hacia tantas preguntas en su mente y no dejaba de repetirse que la haría suya, la tendría para el, a veces se preguntaba si era amor, obsesión o solo un simple capricho?, pero no le importaba lo único que deseaba era arrebátesela de las manos a aquel ex militar, pero ahora tendría que tomar un fresco baño, no podía pensar con toda la suciedad de su cuerpo lleno de sangre seca, resultado de aquel suceso, deseaba relajar su cuerpo en una tina llena de agua caliente preparada con sales, eso definitivamente lo relajaría y luego tendría tiempo para encontrar algún otro plan que no vuelva a fallar, un plan que definitivamente la haría suya.

Flippy POV:

Se quedo en shock por un leve momento, tal vez se imaginaba que era algo sumamente malo, después de todo si era algo malo, ella corría peligro, no solo con Splendid sino también con mi otra faceta fliqpy, ahora que se que el también la desea, necesito protegerla de ellos dos, hasta de mi mismo si es posible ya que hasta yo mismo la quiero para mi, no se que tiene esta pequeña doncella pero es tan deseada.

-flippy?- podía notar su preocupación, ella empezaba a darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-flaky…-no pude controlar mis impulsos, tome su delicado rostro y lo acerque a mi de tal forma que nuestros labios se sellaran en un dulce beso, ella no lo rechazo, lo acepto dulcemente, me aleje para ver su rostro tan enrojecido como su melena roja, y la mire a esos atrayentes ojos carmesí.

-flaky, corres un gran riesgo, splendid te desea para el y hará cualquier cosa para obtenerte, también fliqpy te reclama, mas no dejare que te hagan daño porque yo te protegeré porque…- hiso una pausa para darle otro beso con un toque de timidez y amor pero mas profundo y prosiguió-yo te amo, mas que a nadie en este mundo, te amo- el se dio el permiso de reposar su frente en la frente pálida de la pelirroja susurrando un leve te amo.

Flaky POV:

No lo podía creer, el declaro sus mas grandes sentimientos hacia mi, el me protegerá, como siempre lo hace, siento que mi corazón quiere salir de su lugar, siento que mis mejillas quieren prenderse en fuego, siento que cada parte de mi cuerpo, arde en fuego, siento tanta pasión, tanta hacia el, lo amo, lo quiero para mi, me aleje para posar mis ojos primero en su rostro, sus bellos labios finos, su pálida piel teñida en un suave rubor, pose mi mano en su mejilla ruborizada levemente, para que por ultimo mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos , tan hermosos, con ese color que me fascina y me vuelve loca, ese tan bello esmeralda.

-flippy yo también te amo, te amo tanto…-no aguante mas y lo abrace, me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca de mi, producía en mi tan dulce sentimiento, tan agradable sensación en mi alma y cuerpo, sentía que me agarraba para alzarme y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta color crema de mi casa, el abrió la puerta, seguro splendid la había dejado abierta para cuando me secuestro, avanzamos por la sala y prosiguió a caminar por el pasillo que conducía hacia mi habitación, el se permitió a entrar a el lugar, un cuarto color crema, con una cama matrimonial decorada con una colcha color rosa y rosas detalladas, para decir verdad mi cuarto era muy infantil unos cuantos peluches, uno o dos si calculo, tenia un gran armario con dos puertas color madera oscuro, tenia un espejo con el que día a día poso mi reflejo para poder divisar si me veo perfectamente para pasar el día, aunque no me arregle como mis amigas, trato de verme lo mejor que puedo, para el, flippy me deposito en la cama suavemente para empezar a besarme apasionadamente, sentía como sus toscas manos producto a el uso de armas que tuvo que utilizar en la guerra, recorrían mi largo y rojizo cabello hasta llegar a mi pálido y delicado cuello, empezó a trazar un largo camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mis suaves pechos, sentía como un calor recorría cada parte de mi, pero para mi tan mala suerte, a la vecina se le resbaló un florero desde su ventana y callo proyectándose a duro suelo, que como resultado, hiso una aguda detonación a la demoniaca faceta de fliqpy.

-f flippy?- sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía, producto a profundo miedo que sentía, no lo quería a el aquí no ahora, o cuando solo una chaqueta cubre mi pequeño cuerpo, observe como agarraba fuertemente su cabeza y gemía de dolor, era señal de que el que iba a tomar el control era fliqpy, trate de hacer reaccionar lo mas veloz que pude mi cuerpo, y levantarme pero una fuerte mano me agarro por el cabello y me lanzo de nuevo hacia la cama, desprendiendo de mi la una prenda que me cubría.

-hola preciosa- su voz sonaba peligrosa y maliciosa, acompañada de su siempre leal sonrisa burlona.

-f fliqpy…-salió de mi boca un hilo de voz, poco audible, pero llego a oídos de aquel endemoniado ser, que siempre se mostraba sonriente hacia cualquier desgracia.

-si, querida mía, ahora, ¿porque tu y yo no tenemos un poco de acción y diversión?-

* * *

**ahora la cosa se pone buena ;)... en otras palabras.. accion accion y accion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Ahí estaba el, de pie en frente de mi en una distancia notable, sus ojos ámbar me observaban tan enfermamente, que deseaba vomitar de tanta presión, no me di cuenta, de un momento a otro estaba en sima mío posando aquellos ojos rebeldes en mi mirada, acaricio mi mejilla para luego enredar sus largos dedos en mi cabellera rojiza, paso de una caricia a un agarre fuerte y doloroso, aun manteniendo el doloroso agarre me volteo de una manera de que yo quedara a espaldas de el, podía sentir su grande y dura erección apretar contra mi trasero, poso sus labios en el ovulo de mi oreja acariciándola con su lengua, de alguna manera el me excitaba, no se si era su gran cuerpo escultural que me rodeaba a pesar de que el traía ropa puesta podía notar esos bien formados músculos.

-¿te sientes excitada no?, tranquila- se rio seductora mente- pronto te ahogare en placer-prosiguió a usar su mano libre para recorrer mi espalda y llegar hasta mi trasero y masajearlo, se notaba que le gustaba, el lo disfrutaba, debilitó el agarre de mi cabello, para trazar un lento y sensual camino hacia mis pechos, para agarrarlos con dureza, gemí de dolor, podía imaginar que por mi acción sonrió, el agarre que mantenía en mi trasero fue bajando hasta dar a mi punto mas débil lo manoseó un rato y luego llevo sus dedos a su boca, para proseguir a mojarlos con su saliva y luego volverme a acariciar, después de un rato de mojar mi entrada, uno de sus dedos traviesos entro sin piedad alguna, lento pero fuerte, ahogue un grito tanto de placer como de dolor, a el le gusto y añadió el segundo dedo haciendo que mi estrecha cueva se expandiera un poco mas, era virgen, me dolía, quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, pero esta de alguna manera me llega a enloquecerme y desearlo aun mas.

-parece que ya esta listo- ¿Qué?, no, no puede ser, es muy rápido, el ya no poseía prenda alguna en aquel perfecto cuerpo que tenia, se coloco encima mío y empezó a frotar su miembro duro en la mojada entrada de mi parte intima, tenia miedo, sabia que iba a doler.

-por favor no seas tan rudo- dije con lagrimas que Caían por mis mejillas, el me observo y sonrió tan sensualmente a la vista de mis ojos.

-no te preocupes, empezare suave, mas no te doy seguridad de que no sea un animal contigo- empezó a penetrarme, sentía un dolor agudo, mis lagrimas cada vez caían mas abundantes producto al dolor que el ente me provocaba, una vez ya todo dentro no se movió, espero a que mi parte se ajustara a su gran miembro, era largo y grueso, lo podía sentir, pude divisar aquel liquido espeso carmesí que bajaba por el interior de mis muslos, luego de un rato empezó a moverse con suavidad para luego aumentar las envestidas, no podía evitar de que de mi salieran esos extraños ruidos sexuales, que solo provocaban que el se excitara aun mas, el se acerco mas a mi para morder mi suave piel causándome una herida no tan grave pero lo suficiente profunda como para que saliera gotas de sangre que fueron lamidas por aquella cálida lengua, sin dejarme de envestir me volvió para que quedáramos frente a frente.

- ¿te gusta como las paredes de tu estrecha vagina presionan y succionan mi gran miembro?, preciosa- no quería responder, eran tan sucias sus palabras que me excitaban y me volvían mas loca aun, llego a embestirme con tanta fuerza mientras agarraba mi rostro para acercarlo al suyo y darme beso rudo y apasionado, sus embestidas cada vez eran mas rudas, el tenia razón era un completo animal, un animal atractivo y lleno de maldad, ahora mismo tenia a un asesino fallándome en mi propia cama, sus embestidas fueron mas rudas y mas rápidas, para solo terminar con un gruñido mientras apretaba duramente uno de sus bien formados senos, luego se desplomo en el pecho de la chica para caer inconsciente, revelando a la faceta buena, flippy.

Flippy POV:

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban-flaky... Lo ciento tanto… yo volví a fallar- unas lagrimas salieron a la luz y empezaron a caer, había vuelto a fallar, no pude evitar que mi maligna faceta hiciera esto.

-flippy-su voz no sonaba indiferente ni enojada, a lo contrario, sonaba tan dulce y cálida a la vez- no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, no pudiste controlar a ese demonio- unas lagrimas se asomaron en su bello rostro de porcelana- si una parte de ti tomo mi virginidad, significada que es a ti a quien te pertenece-.

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, no pude evitar sentirme algo culpable, enojado y algo feliz porque tiene razón, aunque mi otra faceta la tomara, fue mi cuerpo quien sintió aquella suave piel, fue mi miembro el que se adentro en el suyo, entonces ella me pertenece a mí. Le mostré una sonrisa tranquilizante para darle un dulce beso y colocarme al lado de ella sin soltarla, no aguante más y quede profundamente dormido.

Splendid POV:

Después de ese relajante baño, cubrí mi cuerpo con mi pijama, necesitaba descansar, fue un día pesado y rudo, una vez ya en mi suave y cómoda cama, empecé a idear algún plan, un plan que me serviría para tener a mi amada, pero también quería hacer sufrir a ese desgraciado que me arruino mi noche, después de pensar un gran rato, obtuvo su plan.

-sufrirás flippy…- ladeo una sonrisa- y obtendré lo que tanto deseo- finalizó con una suave burla, mas no aguanto aquel cansancio para solo caer dormido, en aquella habitación grande y cómoda.

Flaky POV:

Sentía un aire cálido golpear levemente mi rostro, eso quería decir que ya era de mañana, abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme a un chico sumamente apuesto durmiendo desnudo aferrado a mi, era tan guapo y adorable a la vez, dormido se veía tan inocente, me levante sin despertarlo y fui a el baño, me di una ducha, pues había sudado mucho el día anterior, proseguí a secarme y vestirme e ir a preparar un delicioso desayuno, una vez terminado, serví los platos en la mesa, flippy aun o despertaba, así que tenia tiempo de terminar todo sin apresurarme, para mi sorpresa tocaron mi puerta, me apresure para abrirla, y di una sonrisa cálida y gentil a la visita.

-Cuddles me alegro de verte aquí, ¿que se te ofrece?-el me miro con una mirada triste, no se veía feliz.

-hola flaky… puedo hablar con tigo…es que no tengo a nadie que me escuche en estos momentos-

* * *

**ok ok soy una pervertida :I espero que les guste! hasta el proximo capitulo! **

**GRACIAS PRO TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, ME HACE FELIZ SABER QUE LES GUSTA.**


End file.
